The Physiology and Tissue Analysis core will provide a centralized facility for performing morphologic and steroelogic tissue evaluation, real time PCR from tissue samples, and acute and chronic allergen sensitization and challenge studies. The core will perform bronchoalveolar lavage, tissue, RNA and protein harvesting and qualitative and quantitative assessment of lung morphology. The core will be used extensively for each of the aims in Projects 1 and 2 and for aim 3 of Project 3. The core will be equipped with two Scireq flexiVent pulmonary mechanics analyzers for performance of acetylcholine concentration response curves and with all of the equipment required for tissue fixation, embedding and sectioning. The core will also provide access to and training with Computerized Assisted Stereology to facility stereologic assessment of quantitative morphologic endpoints. The core also utlizes a Beckman 7700 for high throughput real time PCR. The core will be directed by Dr. Xiaozhu Huang, who is a trained pathologist with 20 years of experience in morphologic assessment and in rodent models of pulmonary disorders and has directed a similar core facility for the Sandier Center for Basic Asthma Research for the past 7 years. By providing a centralized facility for performance of all allergen challenges, physiologic measurements and quantitative assessments of morphology and quantitative analysis of gene expression, the core will insure uniform quality control, will provide centralized training to student's and post-docs in each of the projects and will facilitate the application of advances in each of the methods to studies performed in each project. Lay summary - This core will centralize all of the expertise needed to efficiently and effectively analyze tissue morphology and gene expression and perform and analyze mouse models of acute and chronic asthma.